


Поймать бабочку

by Evichii



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Post-Episode: s02e10 Northwest Mansion Mystery, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: О, прекрасно. Вот чего ей не хватало для полного «счастья» — Диппера Пайнса собственной персоной, в безвкусной одежде и идиотской кепке. Всё же фрак шёл ему больше.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines





	Поймать бабочку

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Diana Ushanova, за предложение столь чудесной идеи)
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**  
> [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4904136)

Ноги ужасно устали. Ходить на каблуках по разбитой дороге гораздо тяжелее, чем по блестящей плитке торговых центров. Кажется, она даже натёрла мозоль, чего раньше никогда не случалось.  
Как же раздражает.  
Обычный белый клатч потяжелел на несколько килограммов. Солнце нещадно пекло, норовя оставить неровный загар и ужасную белую кожу под лямками платья, как у простолюдинов. Девушка опустила тонкий зонтик ещё ниже, пытаясь скрыться от палящих лучей.  
Подул прохладный ветер. Она тихо выругалась — не хватало ещё причёску испортить.  
Почему всё вообще так обернулось?!  
Девушка сжала кулаки и почти расплакалась.

— Пасифика? Ты чего здесь делаешь?

О, прекрасно. Вот чего ей не хватало для полного «счастья» — Диппера Пайнса собственной персоной, в безвкусной одежде и идиотской кепке. Всё же фрак шёл ему больше.

— Гуляю, — вздёрнула она нос и фыркнула, всем своим видом показывая, что не желает его видеть. Но Диппер, похоже, таких намёков не понимал.

— Пешком? — неподдельно удивился он. — А как же лимузин?

— Я наказана и не могу им пользоваться ещё двадцать девять дней и тринадцать часов, — уже тише сказала Пасифика.

— М-да. Тяжело тебе, наверное.

В его тоне не было ни сарказма, ни сожаления, и это раздражало ещё больше, чем вся ситуация в целом. Ему будто было всё равно.

— Тяжело?! А из-за кого я по-твоему вынуждена ходить пешком и натирать себе ноги?! — сорвалась она на крик, надеясь вытянуть его на ссору — так Пасифика чувствовала себя увереннее.

Но всё снова пошло не так.

— Ты натёрла ногу? — участливо переспросил Диппер, снимая рюкзак и проигнорировав её выпад. — Подожди, у меня где-то был пластырь. И вообще, если тебе неудобно, то просто сними их.

Она хлопнула ресницами и посмотрела на него так, будто у Диппера внезапно появилось несколько голов и большие кожистые крылья.

— В смысле «сними»?

— В прямом. Ты что, никогда не ходила босиком? — Пасифика молча выдернула из его рук пластырь и отвернулась. — Правда что ли?..

— Босиком ходят только простолюдины, — пробубнила она, сняв одну туфлю и пытаясь заклеить мозоль. Диппер тут же забрал оставленную без присмотра обувку. — Эй!

— Давай сюда вторую. На самом деле это приятнее, чем тебе кажется. Трава мягкая. Не как ковёр, конечно, но…

Он увернулся — белый каблук пронёсся слишком близко от его головы.  
Пасифика казалась ужасно злой: её ноздри сильно раздувались, зелёные глаза смотрели на него с прищуром, брови свелись в острую галку. Неожиданно её лицо разгладилось, и теперь на нём было искреннее удивление. Она переминалась с ноги на ногу, сначала неуверенно, а потом даже прокружилась на месте.

— А это… Прикольно! — воскликнула она, но почти сразу же взяла себя в руки, вернув своё обычное высокомерное выражение. — Кхм-кхм, не так плохо, как я думала.

— И зонтик убери. Он смотрится нелепо.

— Я не хочу, чтобы мои плечи сгорели на солнце! — возразила Пасифика, с ужасом осознавая, что совсем не злится, а наоборот — получает какое-то странное удовольствие.

— Вот, — Диппер нехотя вытащил из рюкзака тёмно-зелёную рубашку в клетку. — Можешь накинуть. Она чистая, правда. Венди вчера забрала её из химчистки и забыла на работе.

Упоминание другой девчонки сильно её задело. Это был вызов, а Пасифика Нортвест никогда не проигрывала.  
Она демонстративно потрясла рубашкой, будто та провалялась на пыльном чердаке с сотню лет.  
Рукава оказались слишком длинными. Ещё бы — Венди была старше, выше, но уж точно не симпатичней.

— Волосы.

— Что? — Пасифика задумалась и не понимала, о чём он говорит.

— Можешь распустить, если хочешь. Тут все свои.

Она фыркнула. Вот уж кем Диппер точно не был, так это «своим». Словно заметив её замешательство, он продолжил:

— Ну, в смысле, тебе не нужно строить из себя стерву. Расслабься хоть раз.

— Много ты в этом понимаешь.

— Что ж, я сделал, что смог, — он бросил ей под ноги неудобные белые туфли вместе с зонтом и протянул руку. — Давай сюда рубашку. Похоже, что я в тебе ошибся. Думал, крутая девчонка поможет мне наловить бабочек для Мэйбл, но от тебя в любом случае не будет пользы.

— П-почему это?! — Пасифика отчаянно пыталась подавить смущение. Он правда считает её крутой?.. — Между прочим, я пятикратный победитель турнира по ловле бабочек. Дай сюда сачок!

Она соврала: такой турнир в их городе даже не проводился, но Диппер, похоже, купился, потому что он усмехнулся и вложил сачок в её руку.

Пасифика подняла голову вверх, ловя тёплые солнечные лучи. Мягкая трава щекотала лодыжки, отчего постоянно хотелось смеяться. Прохладный ветер развевал распущенные золотистые волосы, и она даже не представляла, как красиво выглядит со стороны.

— Нам туда? — абсолютно неаристократично ткнула она пальцем в тропинку, теряющуюся между деревьями, и Диппер согласно кивнул.

Белые зонт и туфли остались возле поваленного дерева.


End file.
